Family
by thereal13thfirewolf
Summary: A family has to be strong to deal with mental illness, luckily Mike's family is strong. oneshots of Mike and his family
1. Chapter 1

**I was looking online and I found that DID or Multiple Personality Disorder is caused by childhood trauma, so I figured that maybe Mike was adopted. That inspired this**

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 12345678901234567890

Mr. Feildmen had been on the force for 40 years. He had seen a lot of cases with children involved, but this seemed different. He looked over the rim of his glasses at the boy in front of him, he seemed normal, at least for a child from his situation. He looked a bit different but not aubserdly so, tall, thin, his twig-like fingers played with his ill-fitting shorts, his eyes stayed trained on the ground "you know we're just trying to help you, right kid?" the boys eyes did not move up from the floor as he nodded "we don't want to make you upset, we just want to see if you're hurt, and to do that we're gonna have to make you take off your shirt, understand?" the boy nodded once again and obediently removed his shirt, and gasped

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 12345678901234567890

Mike had never had any personal experience with the police, but he knew that his father had, and that you weren't supposed to talk to them. But this man looked different from all the other people, he was old, like Chester old (but less mean) and he smiled a lot more than the others who would only smile when they addressed him. Mike did all the things the man asked of him, answered all his questions, did what he could to get on his good side before the others ruined it for him, that is until the man asked him to take off his shirt. He just hoped Vito wouldn't wreak everything for him.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 12345678901234567890

Mr. Feildmen looked over the kid; He needed to call his niece.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 12345678901234567890

Mike spent a week in that orphanage. It was the worst week of his life. The others wouldn't stay down making other kids pick on him, making the others all the more restless, and the definition of a vicious cycle. At the moment he was jumping up and down trying to retrieve Red, his stuffed fox, from an older kid, "dose baby want his foxy woxy? Huh?" he laughed, only to fall face flat on the ground a pale blond girl who couldn't be older then Mike himself stood with her hands in front of her looking proud as she picked Red up off the ground and brushed him off "you wouldn't happen to be Mike would you?" she asked holding Red out

"Ya that's me," Mike confessed the girl nodded like he had just given her some critical information. A woman with red brown hair rushed in followed by a stocky dark haired man, behind him was one of the orphanage works, "I am so sorry!" the woman exclaimed, "Grace has only been in the family for a month, she still has some anger issues!"

"Anger issues my ass!" the girl- Grace yelled "that kid took Mike's stuffy; I was just standing up for my family!" Mike's ears pricked at the mention of family, he knew that family was the ticket out of here, the woman leaned close to the girl's ear and whispered something, the girl rolled her eyes and huffed out a soft fine allowing herself to be escorted out of the room. The woman turned to Mike "Hi!" she said cheerfully, "come on we want to ask you a few questions!"

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 12345678901234567890

Mike sat alone in the interview room, hoping that he had answered the questions correctly. One of the orphanage workers walked in waving for Mike to follow. The second he stepped into the hall he was tackled in a hug witch turned into him being dragged down the hall. Grace shoved him down at the foot of his bed, declaring that they were 'packing his stuff and setting off for a new life'. Mike stared blankly, Grace looked at him "what?" she asked Mike swallowed the lump in his throat, "where are we going?" he asked, Grace grinned "we're going home stupid, welcome to the family"

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 12345678901234567890

**Hi I'm Wolf, this is my first Total Drama fanfic, I have some other fics that I'm putting on hold because of writers block, this will be one-shots for the most part, and it also might not be in chronological order. I hope you enjoy! **

**R&R plz**


	2. Dinner Time Age 8

**Hey we have the worst internet ever at the moment so I decided to do another chapter regardless of whether or not I've gotten reviews. Last time I checked I didn't have any but I did have a follower so this chapter goes out to you follower! **

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345678901234567890

Mike looked around the table at his new family. It seemed to consist of six other people, Grace, or Gray as she preferred, age 8, the hyper tom-girl who claimed to have aspersers and seemed to be the most interested in Mike, then there was Mason, age 16, the slightly reclusive bipolar gamer who had come out of his room for the first time since Mike had gotten here, then Bella, age 15, the really reclusive bookworm who practically had to be dragged out of her room for dinner, she was reading at the moment and hadn't seemed to notice Mike yet, last was Kay, age 12, she was the opposite of her other siblings, open but girly, rarely looking up from her phone, she could carry on four text conversations and talk to you all at the same time. Mike's new parents where named Feildmen and Mike had no doubt that they had found him because of the officer who just so happened to have the same last name as them. "Bell, book" Mrs. Feildmen said,

"just let me-"whatever Bella was going to say was cut off by the sound of her book hitting the far wall, Gray smiled and folded her hands as if she hadn't just sent a book flying Bella glared at her sister, Mrs. Feildmen went on like nothing had happened "kids this is Mike, Mike I think Grace has told you about the others already" Mike nodded holding Red to his chest and studying each of the kids, he didn't know much about family but he did know that they were supposed to look similar, this family broke that rule, Gray was average height, golden blond and almost pale enough to live up to her name, Bell was strangely tall almost as tan as Mike (quite the feat considering Mike was half Hispanic) with almost black hair that didn't pass her ears, Mason was short and thick, pale like Gray but with a lot more acne, Kay was short not on the tan or pale side, with light brown hair that went to her waste, Mike looked over each of them, slightly confused, maybe they were all adopted. "He has some issues, but so do we all so I expect you to be nice accepting," Mrs. Feildmen finished.

Gray's hand shot up, but she didn't hesitate to speak "number one, call me Gray, not Grace, number two what are his issues?" she was forceful, like she expected everyone to stop and listen to her despite the fact that she was no more than an eight-year-old in jeans and a faded shirt, but it must work for her because everyone was now focused on him. Mike held Red even closer, what would they think if they knew? Would they insist on him being returned to the orphanage? Would they ask for a new brother? He blurted out the first thing that came to mind "I'm an actor" he said, Bell rolled her eyes muttering about going back to her book, Kay looked back to her phone, and Mason went to scarfing down food like a staved wolf. Gray didn't look convinced, she sat back in her chair and shrugged, "fine don't tell me, I can deal with it when it comes" she proceeded to poke at her food. Mike stared at the table, at the plate containing pork, green beans, and rice, he couldn't tell them, they would hate him wouldn't they? Mike looked back up at them; they had started a conversation about how the milk from one carton does not come from just one cow. He took a deep breath, if they had conversations about that than maybe he wouldn't be seen as that weird, "I have Multiple Personality Disorder" he said, the chatter quieted and they all stared Gray raised her hand and imminently asked "what's that?" Mike stared at the table again he spoke as quietly as he could "I have people in my head, they talk to me and sometimes they take over and I can't control them" his confession was greeted with silence then "cool! So it's like having a ton of brothers in one!" Gray's comment stared a ton of others, and soon they were asking what the others were like, listening to his stories, telling their own, conversing and chatting in a way that you didn't have a clue what the topic was at any given moment. They sat at the dinner table until 8:00. Mike decided that he loved dinner time.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345678901234567890

**I think that went well, a good introduction to Mike's family, and a short time skip. I'll be jumping all over the place in this fic but I'll put Mike's age in the chapter and if it takes place after TDROTI you'll know. So Plz Review if u want more chapters.**


	3. Watching age 8

Mike stared at his sister, slightly confused. Mike, you see, was an expert people watcher. Anything that was done in his presence was stored away for future use. He could piece a person together by watching them for a few moments. He needed such a skill, after all, how many people would he have to judge in seconds because of an awkward situation one of his alters had abandoned him in. yes Mike prided himself on his powers of observation and deduction. That's what made Gray's strange behavior so hard to deal with at first.

Mike had already decoded his new siblings. Kay was a party girl with a history of sneaking out and stealing alcohol. She was likely the resign the house was surrounded by secretly cameras. Bella was a compulsive liar, she was on color and winter guard, she was graceful and full of poise, she knew what she was doing, what she wanted, and how to get it. It was best if you just ignored everything that she said. Then Mason, he was bi-polar, witch meant that it could be hard to predict what he might do, if he had been skipping his meds, which he did a lot, than you could expect him to do nothing but sit and play Pokémon or for him to be running around the house shouting people with nerf guns or breaking things, he had once blond up the mail box, but that was something that the family didn't speak of. Then there was Gray. She was confusing. You could never predict how she might react.

Mike went over situations in his head, there where the times when someone was sitting where she wanted to sit so she sat on them, other people in the family did the same to her, she never minded being sat on or sitting on people but if you sat next to her she would slide away. She would laugh happily at jokes about how her adoption was odd or how she didn't help with the 'boy minority' in the family, but she would become offensive when people mentioned that Mike was a bit much or how it would have been ridicules to adopt one more kid but it was even more so that they had adopted one that came with four or five more even when it was clearly a joke. There where so many more things that made his sister a walking contradiction, and Mike just didn't understand how.

"What?" he asked, his sister was sitting on the couch, upside-down, her gold-blond hair pooling on the rug under her. She was still watching TV like she hadn't just confessed that she was a freak, she didn't even look at him, "ya Asperger's, high functioning autism, whatever their calling it this week, it makes me quirky and weird, it also gives me panic attacks and makes it almost impossible for me to tell how a person feels by looking at them, I also don't know any social rules, but that might have to do with the fact that I grew up on a farm in the middle of no were, so I didn't have any way to learn, so to answer your question, the reason I act so weird is that I have a metal disorder" she didn't look away from the television, in fact she was now idly flipping channels. Mike was shocked, sure he knew that everyone in the family had problems he just didn't think that they interfered with their lives. Gray turned off the TV and rolled onto the floor she stood and brushed herself off before reading Mike's thoughts, "you're not the only oddball here Mike, far from it."

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345678901234567890

**Not much to say this time R&R plz **


End file.
